digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Takato Matsuki
Not adventure? Doesn't he specifically mention Tai and Kari at least once? 23:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I actually don't think he does. I haven't seen all of the original, but I'm pretty sure in the dub he never mentions anything. I think it's more of an assumed things by fans than anything else. I also swear there was a promo/footage that showed the Adventure group on a tv screen in some Tamers footage, but maybe I'm making it up or getting confused with the Futurama opening.---- Rad140 Dear vandal, I'm not afraid to rollback your ass. 21:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :I remember some of Takato's friends specifically comparing Rika to Kari....and I just now noticed that those two names have the same letters. 06:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Really? In the dub? Do you know what episode?---- Rad140 Dear vandal, I'm not afraid to rollback your ass. 17:08, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I took that as a continuity joke. Lanate (talk) 00:59, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::There is a clip in the second episode of Tamers, when Takato meets his friends in the playground, with his goggles, and Kazu asks "What's with the glasses, Yolei?" (it's there, see for yourself). I always thought that "gogglehead" was a reference to Tai and Davis. Maybe all the Adventure/02 references were added to the English dub as a way of attracting Adventure/02 fans to Tamers. Now that I think about, if the whole Adventure/02 thing was true, then that would mean Ryo came into the Tamers world from a TV show, from being a fictional character within the Tamers world. Surely, in that case, someone would have recognised him. Personally, I'd like to here Aster Selene's opinion on all this, since she made the edit. THB (Talk page) 02:52, November 19, 2009 (UTC) To..um..Glorious there, Rika and Kari's names kinda remind me of a Scottish Football team and its Mascot. I'm not saying its their names but the way they play with the name reminds me of them. The team is called Rangers and they play at Ibrox Stadium. The mascot is called Broxi Bear. See where am comin' with this. Rika's name is Kari's name with the 'ri' at the front. And to THB, in the Tamers Universe, the world of Adventure/02 are considered as a TV show, and Digimon a popular card came. Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 20:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Takatomon You think someone will end up making Takato an actual Digimon (maybe for a contest or directly from (Namco) Bandai)? If they do...this will be priceless. :] --Ethanthegamer (talk) 06:15, December 27, 2012 (UTC) All-Star Rumble The credits states "Gallantmon (Takato)", do we count this as Takato appearing in ASR? with Ben Diskin his voice actor, if so. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVpSfTz8Kxo Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:12, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, sounds like it's supposed to be the Takato portion of his voice. 11:56, May 18, 2018 (UTC) from adventure psp Takato: Taichi Yagami?! Agumon?! Taichi: ?? Something wrong? Takato: Not really... but you have the same name as a famous Tamer. Guilmon: Hey Agumon, Takato is big fan of your Tamer. :Lol. If you remember, Adventure is a TV show in the Tamers universe. Marcusbwfc (talk) 15:41, August 28, 2018 (UTC)